This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us by crossing selected varieties of carnation plants from our collection of plants maintained for breeding purposes with the object of producing new plants of good quality, good flower production and color, and having a strong resistance to Fusarium Oxysporum. This breeding was done by us at our nursery at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France, and from the resulting seedlings, we selected the present plant for propagation because of its apparently excellent growth habit and its profuse production of medium sized blooms having a very attractive coloration. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by us and under our direction at La Londe by means of cuttings of the original plant and with such success that we determined that further propagation would be worthwhile. That was done by means of cuttings from successive generations, as well as in vitro propagation procedures, which demonstrated conclusively that from generation to generation the original characteristics of the selected seedling were fully maintained and the homogeneity of the new plant could be assured. Propagation of this new plant is now being carried on at La Londe for commercial purposes by means of in vitro propagation, as well as by cuttings.